


Play Date with Wander

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander visits Lord Hater while Sylvia is busy</p>
<p>Also on tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/138610461019/play-date-with-wander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date with Wander

Captain Tim sat faithfully beside him, slobbering slightly on his sneakers.

“It’s alright boy,” He mumbled, picking up the hairy arachnid, “He’ll be here.”

Tim screeched unhappily, kicking at his master as he was stroked. With a few swipes directly to Hater’s hand he succeeded in freeing himself, darting away from the skeleton and growling from beneath the partially melted blanket in his basket bed.

Hater sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest and staring straight at the door to his bedroom. His bed creaked quietly, water shifting as the overlord moved his knees between his arms.

“C’mon…” He growled, worry curving his eyes and dimming the green spotlight on the door, “It’s not that far away, stupid…. Smiling idiot….”

He flopped back on his bed, letting out a loud groan and covering his eyes, “It’s not like I flew that far away!”

He rolled over, peering over the bed to frown at Tim. His pet lifted his head, lips downturned as the skeleton continued to complain.

“I even left a note! Grop, maybe he can’t read! Spends too long on that florping banjo of his.”

Hi pet just grumbled, turning away and burying further under his sheets.

“Sylvia could’ve read it… No! Wait, I don’t want her to read it!” He yelled, throwing himself onto his back and covering his eyes again, “Stupid, Stupid! ARGH!”

“It wasn’t that bad, bonehead.”

He sat up quickly, scrambling to adjust his cloak so his boxers weren’t visible with a green flush over his face, “I KNEW THAT!”

Sylvia smirked, leaning against the doorframe with a largely grinning Wander wrapped up in her tail. The wanderer waved as soon as Hater sat up, yelling despite being only a few metres away, “Hey, Hater! I’m here for our playdate!”

“DON’T CALL IT THAT!”

Sylvia rolled her eyes, still with that stupid amused grin, “Whatever, Bonesy. Look, I’ve gotta go take care of a harvest on Baaaaa-halla and Wander here wasn’t feeling up to it. Mind watching him for a few hours?”

Hater paused and looked at the smaller traveller.

“Cool, thanks. See you in a few hours!”

“Nowaitdontgo,” He scrambled to stand up, tripping on his cloak as Syliva laughed down the hall. By the time he’d stabilised himself the door had already shut and Wander had already made his way to the bed.

Wander poked the bed lightly, barely making a dent even with his weight, “Oooo, new sheets?”

“No,” He looked away as he sat down, bouncing Wander who only laughed as he came back down onto the mattress.

“Well, the place looks good! Better than last time, you must’ve done something.”

He shook his head slowly, looking at him with a raised brow.

“Oh! Oh I know what it is!” Wander bounced up, pointing at the floor, “You cleaned up!”

Hater looked down at the floor, staring at the collection of bottles and cans at the foot of the bed, “No.”

“You changed the lampshades?”

“No.”

“Hmmm…” Wander was now at the end of the bed, directly in front of Hater as he tapped his chin, “Hm, not something clean… And you didn’t move the dumbbells.”

The skeleton shook his head, leaning his head on his hand as he watched the traveller think.

The smaller of the two tapped his chin a few more times before smiling, a lightbulb dinging above his head.

“Wha-“

“I know what it is!” Wander interrupted, ignoring Hater’s moment of confusion, “I should’ve thought of it before!”

He waited for him to say it, before realising the nomad wasn’t going to say anything without prompt. He sighed, drawing it out to show his annoyance, and stared at the other, “What is it?”

“It’s you!” He burst out with his biggest smile, taking a step closer to the skeleton, “You just light up the whole room!”

Hater immediately went green, crossing his arms and stuttering, “Y-You can’t just say things like that!! I wasn’t ready!”

“Aw, sorry Hater~”

“Don’t say my name like that!”

Wander giggled, slipping between Hater’s arms and chest to cuddle up to his ribcage, “But I like saying your name!”

After becoming even more flustered, he gave up on trying telling the nomad to do anything and instead looked away, “You just come to annoy me then?”

“Don’t be silly! I came to give you this!” He reached up into his hat, a considerable feat considering his body was trapped between skeletal arms and a bony chest, “I heard it’s your favourite!”

He took the slim box from Wander, looking over the bold title on the front of it and reading through the description written on the back. His excitement flared up again, eyes brightening at the thought of pulling out his gaming system and beating up a bunch of lame nerds. He felt a laugh bubbles up in his throat at the thought of destroying them, before he remembered the other part of getting the game.

“Do you like it?”

He looked down at Wander, quickly throwing on a frown to hide his excitement and the blush that just wouldn’t stay hidden no matter how much he mentally kicked himself.

The nomad cheered, jumping free of Hater’s arms and leaping over to Hater’s television. He tried to ignore the now absent heat that had been against him as he followed, “What are you doing?”

Wander paused, a console in hand, “Oh, I was just- I was thinking maybe we could play a few games together…?”

And there was that hopeful smile, accompanied by wide eyes and a very quiet hum that Hater had come to associate with him doing something completely sappy and gross. He sighed, crossing his arms again, “I guess, it wouldn’t be so bad.”

The fuzzy nomad squealed, hugging Hater tightly and rushing to set up the game.

“Just get ready to be destroyed!” He shouted, trying to cover up how green his face was getting, “I’m the best at this game!”

“Okay!” And with that the traveller sat beside Hater and handed him his controller. Within seconds they were battling, Wander sticking to dodging and jumping out of all of Hater’s attempts at attacking. Despite this, Hater didn’t seem to mind so much, he had to get practice with the controls after all. The hand holding was just a training technique, if he could beat an opponent with one hand locked with Wander’s then that just proved how awesome he was.


End file.
